Polyvinyl sheets have found to be useful as flooring for homes, fencing and as wallboard in homes. Unfortunately polyvinyl is a good substrate for growth of mold and fungus.
The interiors of refrigerators also provide a good environment for growth of mold and fungus because of the humidity therein.
Greenhouses provide an exceptional environment for mold and fungus which requires constant monitoring to prevent contamination of plants.
Additives to or polyurethane coatings generally result in a loss of clarity or haze. Moreover, many anti-microbial compositions interfere with the formation of polyurethane coatings so that there is a loss of strength.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,508,340 and 5,693,703 to Hart, which are herein incorporated by reference, relate to aqueous polyurethanes in which the antimicrobial compositions can be incorporated.